Déjame decirte acerca del mañana
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Zacharias Smith sabe que es un mago como todos en su familia, aún así la sorpresa le ha llegado cuando ha recibido su carta de admisión a Hogwarts. Y la aventura comienza cuando inicia su primer año.
1. Llega la carta

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

El reto consiste en escribir 100 palabras.

* * *

 **Llega la carta**

* * *

Siguiendo un ritmo de constancia envidiable, no deja de tachar fervientemente cada día que va pasando desde que ha recibido su carta de admisión a Hogwarts.

No deja de imaginarse lo espectacular que será ese antiquísimo castillo del que su mamá no para de hablar y se pregunta a sí mismo qué va a pasar una vez que ponga un pie ahí; lo más seguro es que fuera seleccionado a Hufflepuff como el resto de su familia.

Los Smith.

Zacharias mira el calendario. Faltando más de un mes él ya no puede soportar esa ansiedad insoportable.

Suspira.

Sólo queda esperar.


	2. Ir de compras

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

El reto consiste en escribir por diez minutos; tipo de mago: sangre pura.

Número de palabras: 421.

* * *

 **Ir de compras**

* * *

—¿A dónde quieres que vayamos, hijo mío?

Aunque Zacharias escucha la pregunta de su mamá no deja de admirar el esplendoroso paisaje que supone para él el callejón Diagon. No es la primera vez que Zacharias va a ese lugar sin embargo ¿quién es capaz de contener la emoción cuando se trata de comprar todos los útiles escolares que va a usar en Hogwarts? Nadie así de simple. Quizá sea una reacción tonta de parte del niño pero no puede importarle menos.

Este es el primer año que cursará en el colegio mágico y sólo tiene unos cortos once años; déjenle ser y comportarse lo inmaduro que se le pegue su regalada gana, ya llegará el momento en que tendrá que crecer y terminará aceptando los cambios, además de las responsabilidades que eso conllevará.

—Al banco, mamá. —Zacharias se voltea y encara a la bruja, que es la única que ha podido acompañarle ya que su papá está ocupando trabajando. Hecho comprensible porque es un lunes, día en que tiene que apañárselas para acabar y/o editar los reportajes que previamente ha hecho en base a los pedidos de su jefe. El señor Smith, por cierto, trabaja en _El Profeta_ dedicándose a la sección que comunica lo relacionado al quidditch—. Quiero sacar mi dinero de la bóveda.

La señora Smith sonríe divertida.

—Lo que tú quieras, Zach. —Ella le toma de la mano y siguen con su camino, en esta ocasión con un destino ya definido—. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que piensas acerca de Hogwarts?

—Que me encantará estudiar allá e ir a Hufflepuff como el resto de nuestra familia.

—Da igual que no termines en Hufflepuff —dice la mujer con la intención de tranquilizar a su único hijo.

Ella no entiende eso de la importante de preservar una tradición; en su opinión una simple tradición no cambiará el amor que siente hacia su pequeñín que se está creciendo bastante rápido, desgraciadamente. Sólo faltará que dentro de nada esté cumpliendo la mayoría de edad; se va a poner tanto orgullosa como entristecida; sacude la cabeza decidida a disfrutar el tiempo que tenga con su hijo antes que él considere que está muy mayor para dejarse mimar por ella, por ejemplo.

—A mí sí me importa. ¡Seré un tejón!

—Águila, león o serpiente —añade su mamá—. Lo que es importante es tu felicidad, no la casa en la que termines. Tú eres tú; diga lo que diga el Sombrero Seleccionador, tu papá y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.


	3. En búsqueda de la varita

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en lanzar un dado, multiplicar el número por 100 y escribir ese número de palabras.

Palabras: 600.

* * *

 **En búsqueda de la varita**

* * *

Las palabras de su mamá hacen que dude un par de minutos sobre su decisión de ser un Hufflepuff.

Él recuerda a la perfección la fascinación con la que su papá habla de las maravillas de ser un Hufflepuff además que es un gran honor pertenecer ahí y Zacharias vuelve a sentirse incómodo. Incómodo por no ser capaz de cumplir con las expectativas que todos esperan del heredero de los Smith y de lo que dirán de él si no acaba en la casa de Helga; él no tiene ningún pensamiento negativo hacia las casas restantes –que esté de acuerdo con ciertos aspectos es otra historia– así que no posee ni la menor idea de qué es lo que debe hacer.

El niño mira la sonrisa de Marilyn; ese gesto que siempre consigue tranquilizar a Zacharias ahora no está logrando el efecto deseado. Traga en seco y finge interés en una de las vidrieras que están en el callejón Diagon: se exhiben los libros que seguramente su mamá ha comprado en ese viaje infernalmente aburrido, calderos de diversos tamaños y materiales, artefactos para hacer jugarretas que no pueden importarle menos. Zacharias pone los ojos en blanco y se promete no volver a sugerir ir primero al banco de Gringotts: se ha aburrido hasta la saciedad, lo peor de todo es mamá lo ha tenido que regañar por montar una rabieta antes que terminasen de llegar a la bóveda.

—A la próxima tú vas a ir a la bóveda y yo me quedaré esperándote afuera del banco.

Marilyn Smith alza una ceja.

—Esos modales, Zach —regaña deteniéndose y observando a su primogénito a los ojos, levemente enfadada por la orden explicita que se ha atrevido a darle su hijo. ¿Qué se ha creído?—. Recuerda que soy tu madre. Que estés a punto de empezar Hogwarts no impedirá que te caiga una reprimenda, jovencito.

—Sólo digo que no quiero volver a entrar ahí —se corrige Zacharias notando el tono de peligro que ha usado Marilyn—. No lo haré, así de simple.

Luego de aquella escena, madre e hijo se encaminan hacia la tienda de Ollivander. Al llegar, el mago hace una mueca por el polvo que le ha caído en la cara después que han abierto la puerta y pueden distinguir las decoraciones que se limitan únicamente a cajas y cajas con varitas en el interior. De distintos materiales, preparadas para que pequeños magos como Zacharias lleguen a comprarlas. Zacharias decide dejar de interesarse por la falta de higiene –en comparación con el Caldero Chorreante está pasable– y entretenerse admirando las varitas mágicas.

Una de ellas está destinada para él.

Zacharias se encamina hacia una repisa donde están guardadas, viéndolas y conteniendo el impulso por sacar una y probar si lo elegirá o no.

—Buenos días —dice una voz que sorprende a Zacharias; da un salto hacia atrás, le manda una mirada fulminante al anciano por aparecerse de la nada. O por la puerta—. ¿Con cuál mano coges la varita?

Zacharias piensa que esa es la pregunta más extraña que ha escuchado en su vida y se pregunta sobre para qué querrá esa cinta métrica.

Si Ollivander la ha oído, la ha ignorado.

—¿No me va a dar mi varita ya? ¿Para qué le interesa que sea diestro o zurdo?

—¡Zacharias, compórtate!

—Varita de veintisiete centímetros de largo, elástica y de caoba-, ésa fue la que te vendí, ¿o me equivoco, Marilyn?

—No, Ollivander. Aún la conservo. De hecho, es la que sigo usando; es perfecta para mí.

—Es a mí a quien tiene que atender, no a mamá.


	4. Visitando la lechucería

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en escribir por quince minutos. Escogí la lechuza.

* * *

 **Visitando la lechucería**

* * *

—¿No quieres que te compre una lechuza? —pregunta Marilyn a su hijo después que han salido de la tienda de Ollivander—. Sé que te encanta la lechuza que tenemos en casa, ¿estás seguro que no quieres una para ti?

Zacharias sopesa la situación antes de contestar.

Él sabe que las lechuzas son vitales para la comunicación entre magos pero ¿a quién le puede enviar una carta estando ya en Hogwarts? Si su papá o su mamá se comunicarán con él, lo harán mediante _Niké;_ además, no tiene muchos amigos con los que pueda conversar por correspondencia y _Niké_ le fascina demasiado como para cambiarla.

Zacharias suspira antes de responder a su mamá.

—Vamos a verlas, mamá —dice a Marilyn. Ella asiente—. No sé si querré una para mí; al menos las habré visto, ¿eso cuenta, cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí, hijo —responde ella besándole la frente.

Zacharias vuelve a entornar los ojos –¿cuántas veces lo ha hecho ya?– y se dedican a buscar la tienda durante un par de minutos. En realidad quien lo busca es el niño porque Marilyn sabe dónde se encuentra; al ver que su hijo está tan entretenido ha decidido no comentárselo y dejar que se divierta; hasta que él mismo acabe hartándose y le pregunte a dónde queda.

La bruja ríe divertida.

—¿Por qué no deseas tener una? —inquiere para hacer conversación— Todos los niños anhelan una mascota para llevar a Hogwarts, al igual que una escoba.

—¿Para qué necesito una si _Niké_ se encuentra sana? Lo necesario para llevar nuestras cartas. —Zacharias distingue la lechucería, se apresura a entrar. Lo que resulta en una pequeña ironía teniendo en cuenta lo que ha estado diciendo—. Además no me interesa el quidditch, así que no le encuentro lógica a tener una escoba propia. Quiero decir, si me gusta ver y que mi equipo favorito gane… ¿Jugarlo yo? No lo creo.

—Ay, hijo —dice mamá—. No cambiarás de parecer.

El niño asiente estando dentro del local. Sin moverse un centímetro se dedica a examinar los animales que hay: desde las aves hasta los sapos, ninguno llama su atención. Aunque la parece curioso que una lechuza totalmente blanca esté ahí, le parece exótica.

—¿Qué estás mirándome? —cuestiona al ave.

Esta ulula desde su sitio.

—¿Va a comprar algo? —La voz del dueño resuena en el recinto. Marilyn, que está cerca, le pone atención—. ¿O sólo están viendo?

—La segunda es lo que está haciendo Zach. ¿Hay alimento para…?

—¡Claro que sí! —dice efusivamente e interrumpiéndola. Al notarlo se aclara la garganta y lo repite más tranquilo; regañándose por su falta de decoro—. Es decir, sí tengo. Iré a traérsela. —Y se va hacia la parte de atrás de la lechucería.

Marilyn lo mira: Zacharias continúa ahí, ignorante que la lechuza blanca le observa como si esperarse que se decidiese a llevársela con él.

—Qué obvia es —susurra para sí riéndose entre dientes—. Definitivamente no cambiará de parecer. En fin, creo que ya hemos terminado de comprar todo lo de la listas.

—¿Terminaste?

—Espero la comida de _Niké_ y nos iremos a nuestro hogar.

—Yo alimentaré a _Niké._

* * *

 _Para quien se lo pregunte, sí: la lechuza blanca que miró Zach es_ Hedwig. _Lo que significa que Harry llegó un tiempo después al callejón Diagon junto a Hagrid._ _  
_


	5. Pánico en la plataforma

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en redondear a la unidad de mil más cercana.

Palabras: 353.

* * *

 **Pánico en la plataforma**

* * *

Zacharias está anonado con la vista de ese largo tren que, según sus padres y el tique al andén, lo llevará a Hogwarts por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Van a escribirme, verdad? —susurra Zacharias no queriendo que oídos indiscretos escuchasen su conversación— No conoceré a nadie ahí y… Bueno, tengo miedo que no pueda hacer amigos y de quedarme solo.

—Lo haremos. Ni falta hace que nos lo pidas —asevera el señor Smith hincándose para quedar a la altura de Zacharias. Le revuelve la caballera rubia, despeinándolo—. Y sí vas a hacer amigos, muchísimos amigos.

—La única niña que me habla es Sally —dice Zacharias acordándose de su prima un año mayor que él. Sally ha nacido en noviembre así que ha tenido que esperarse todo un año para poder ir a Hogwarts; ella es la hija de su tío que es hermano de su papá— sólo porque tiene que hacerlo.

Él conoce a su prima lo suficiente para estar convencido que se juntará con él. Sin embargo, ¿su prima siendo su amiga? La idea no le hace precisamente feliz, no es que le caiga mal sino que no tiene ni idea de qué le gusta, qué no le agrada… Son extraños que se visitan con un poco de regularidad.

—No seas así. A Sally le agradas. Eres su primo favorito.

—O mínimo me tolera —corrige a Marilyn—. No soy el ser más carismático sobre la faz de la tierra, lo tengo asumido. Y soy su único primo, mamá.

—Te tolere o le caigas bien, podrán estar el uno con el otro.

—Lo sé, papá. —El niño suspira—. Lo sé pero no me hace gracia. ¡Casi ni nos hablamos! ¿De qué se supone que conversemos sí parece que no somos familia? —protesta.

—Sí. —El señor Smith se rasca nervioso la nuca—. Es la culpa de Liam que no deja de viajar. ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir ser naturalista?

—Andrew, tampoco ayudas no invitándolos —regaña Marilyn a su esposo.

Zacharias se adelanta no queriendo oír la típica discusión de siempre.

—Al menos no soportaré esa disputa estando en Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Sally Smith no es ningún OC. Ella aparece en la wiki inglesa donde se la relaciona con Zacharias Smith (específicamente con el padre de Zach), así que la incluí._


	6. Estableciendo los contrastes

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Al escoger el dulce _Empanadilla de calabaza_ tengo que tirar un dado, multiplicar por 50 y escribir esas palabras.

Palabras: 300.

* * *

 **Estableciendo los contrastes**

* * *

En el vagón en que se encuentra resulta ser ameno no ha tenido que dialogar con nadie. Zach no sabe cómo interpretar esto. Es cierto que ha tenido miedo desde que se ha subido en el Expreso de Hogwarts porque hasta no ha sabido cómo tiene que relacionarse con los otros; no tiene que ser un genio para saber lo que los demás piensan de él: más cosas negativas que positivas; sin embargo, también quiere decir que cabe la posibilidad que no haga ningún amigo antes que arriben al colegio y ¿para qué engañarse? Ni antes ni durante van a querer acercársele.

—¡Oye, Zach, ¿estás aquí?!

Sin contar a Sally, naturalmente. Ella es todo un caso aparte.

—Sí, aquí estoy. —Zacharias ve a su prima entrar y depositar su baúl encima de unos asientos, para luego tomar su lugar a la par de Zacharias—. ¿No te ibas a ir con esa amiga tuya? Seguro que tienen más en común.

—No —responde Sally encogiéndose de hombros—. En Ilvermorny la educación comienza a los once, no podré ir allá ya que no es como Hogwarts. Me ha contado es espectacular y no lo dudo

—Igual que yo; la extraño a veces. Nos veremos en las vacaciones. Ya sabes, estamos intentando mantener nuestro lazo.

—No, no sé. No tengo amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Sally se remueve embarazosa en su lugar. Ella realmente odia hablar de ese tema con Zach, nunca sabe qué decir para levantarle el ánimo.

—Bueno… será diferente. —Se acerca a él y le abraza, para fastidio de Zacharias a quien no le gusta que Sally lo trate como si tuviese cinco—. Estaré a tu lado.

—Eso me temo —masculla entre dientes—. No necesito que seas mi sombra, prima. Me las apañaré solo.

—Sí, eso no pasará.


	7. Introduciendo a Susan

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto es escribir por diez minutos.

* * *

 **Introduciendo a Susan**

* * *

—A mí también me han gustado los dulces —dice una niña pelirroja que hace poco acaba de meterse en el vagón. Su nombre es Susan Bones y no ha parado de hablar con Sally desde que ambas se han presentado—. ¿Entonces este tiempo has estado viajando de un lugar a otro? ¡Qué emoción! Yo no he salido de casa por… —La bruja se queda en silencio, se sonroja y baja la cabeza.

Sally y Zacharias la miran curiosos por esa reacción.

Es Sally quien rompe el silencio.

—¿No te llevas bien con tus papás? —pregunta tratando de no hacer sentir mal a su nueva amiga.

Los hombros de Susan se tensan. Murmura unas palabras que no son audibles para los primos Smith.

—¿Has comprado un dulce del carrito? Me han comentado que son exquisitos —dice nuevamente sólo para recibir un codazo de su primo—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Gran cambio de tema —ironiza él.

Susan los mira de reojo.

Ella sabe que Sally no lo ha dicho con malicia sin embargo recordar a su familia siempre es un tema muy sensible para la niña. En ocasiones se cuestiona sobre cómo hubiese sido su vida de haber tenido a sus progenitores con vida en lugar de haber muerto en la primera guerra mágica. Ama demasiado a su tía Amelia, le parece una heroína por hacer el papel de tía y madre a la vez y desempeñarlo perfectamente. Sin embargo, eso no basta. Nunca bastará. Susan los echa de menos y le guarda bastante rencor a los mortífagos por haberle estropeado la niñez sólo por su apellido.

Sólo porque no su familia no quiso unírsele.

—Me gustaría que no preguntasen acerca de mis padres —pide Susan amable. Los primos asienten interpretando que es un tema delicado y Susan les sonríe igual que antes—. Mi tía me dice que soy inteligente. Quizá sea una Ravenclaw.

—Yo seré un Hufflepuff.

Sally pone los ojos en blanco.

—No necesariamente tenemos que acabar en la casa a la que ha asistido nuestra familia, primo —regaña Sally dándole un tirón de orejas a Zach—. No tenemos que ser como ellos. Somos diferentes, recuérdalo.

Susan ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Bueno, todas las casas son igual de buenas.

—Sí, ya. Hufflepuff es mejor —debate Zacharias.


	8. Intentando calmar las ansias

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Elegí Hufflepuff; escribir durante cuarenta y cinco minutos sin interrupciones.

* * *

 **Intentando calmar las ansias**

* * *

Al cruzar a través del vestíbulo finalmente han llegado a una pequeña habitación dónde tienen que esperar hasta que la profesora McGonagall regrese. Siendo honesto, se ha imaginado que Hogwarts fuese a demostrar un poco más de magia como el colegio mágico que supuestamente es pero que por lo visto no ha sido de esa manera; en cualquier, el viaje en canoa ha resultado ser una experiencia novedosa y le reconoce lo original. ¿Van a volver a llegar al castillo así el año entrante? En la canoa han ido él, Sally, Susan y otro niño –Nott si no se equivoca–; se han separado a los pocos minutos de bajar así que no lo ha vuelto a ver. No le importa mucho, entre ambos tuvieron que soportar la charla de las niñas.

Zacharias está inusualmente a la expectativa. Él no tiene nada que decir sobre cualquier libro que se ha leído antes de abordar el Expreso –como cierta bruja que no cierra la boca– o qué comentar acerca de la selección que los va a enviar a la que será su casa por los próximos siete años, sin contar este ya que todavía no lo ha empezado formalmente. Según Zacharias eso será cuando sepa que sí o sí será un tejón.

Es probable que esté poniéndose pesado con el tema repitiéndolo una y otra vez en cada ocasión que se le da la más mínima oportunidad, sin embargo es el único modo con el que puede convencerse a sí mismo que ha demostrado poseer las características de Hufflepuff. Oh, ¿a quién engaña? Seguramente será asignado a la casa de Helga por ser un descendiente de la fundadora al igual de su prima o puede que tome en cuenta sus preferencias.

—Oh, primo, tranquilo. —Sally le abraza, le pasa un brazo por el hombro. Por el tono de voz detecta que se ha puesto tan nerviosa como el resto de los pequeños alumnos de primero. Es rarísimo verla comportándose así dado que suele mantener la calma mejor que él; aunque le encuentra la lógica al asunto. Lo de «tranquilo» ha interpretado que se lo está diciendo más a sí misma que a él— ¡Será un día… digo, noche inolvidable! Además me muero por ver cómo será el gran comedor. Recuerdo que papá me dijo que se maravilló cuando ingresó ahí en su primer año. ¿Qué crees que tendrá? ¿Un techo decorado con estrellas o qué? Estoy impaciente.

—Y yo estresándome por cierta familiar que no deja de parlotear acerca de cosas que carecen de sentido —debate él separándose de ella y observándola a los ojos. Los ojos café de Sally demuestran lo que Zacharias ha identificado previamente—. Verás, no sé qué esperas de mí. ¿Qué te diga que nos irá bien? Es mejor que nos esperemos hasta que lo comprobemos por nuestra propia cuenta antes que saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. Eso es lo que tú dices normalmente que haga ¿o se te ha olvidado?

—Por supuesto que no —contesta bajando el volumen de su voz inconscientemente— pero es que… ¿y si el sombrero decide que no soy apta para ninguna casa? ¿Y si no tengo lo que se necesita para estudiar en Hogwarts?

—Eres una bruja, Sally, ¿crees que estarías a aquí si no hubieras hecho magia accidental antes? —Zach irritado entorna los ojos ante el dramatismo de ella. De reojo ve cómo Susan se mueve de un lado a otro, pretendiendo serenarse mientras a quien intenta tranquilizarse también—. En cualquier caso, ¿acaso no piensas que soy _yo_ quien tiene que preocuparse por…? Ya sabes, no encajar.

—¿Tú? No bromees —le dice efusivamente, quizá demasiado porque ha llamado la atención de unos niños. Sally se pone colorada y continúa con la conversación, esta vez moderando el tono de voz—. ¿Por qué tú?

—¿Por qué yo no?

Sally se queda en silencio meditando varias veces el cuestionamiento de su primo. Él ha dicho la verdad. Pensándolo fríamente es Zach quien tiene menos características de las que Helga Hufflepuff requiere en sus estudiantes; Zach sólo tiene lo del trabajo duro únicamente porque su orgullo le impide resignarse tan fácil. Sally se muerde el labio sin saber qué decir, más bien, sin tener nada bueno qué mencionarle a su primo que se siente tan nervioso como ella.

Se supone que Sally es mayor. Se supone que Sally debe de mantener la cabeza fría y no estar montando una rabieta por estrés, miedo o la emoción que sea que tenga. Se supone que es Sally quien debe de tranquilizar a Zach y no al revés; pero por primera y probablemente única vez los papeles se han invertido.

La niña suspira; pasa a ver a su amiga que ha comenzado a charlar con otra niña –una niña. Hannah por lo que ha alcanzado a oír– y se sorprende al darse cuenta que ha sonreído; desde que han bajado de Expreso de Hogwarts la duda se ha apoderado de ella. ¿La razón? Un año de larga, larga espera sólo por haber nacido en noviembre. Bufa, odia haberse esperado y las ridículas normas de la escuela. ¿Quién se puede imaginar lo que es llevarse una inmensa decepción al enterarse semejante noticia? Nadie. Salvo, quizá, los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos que se criaron lejos del mundo mágico.

—¿Tía Marilyn te dijo si _Niké_ vendrá a dejarnos una carta? —inquiere recordando que, por ir a Hogwarts, sus padres han dejado de viajar por el mundo y se han asentado en la posada donde vive Zach.

—Me dijo que escribiría pronto —responde omitiendo su plática con sus progenitores—. Me gustará volver a verla; amo a _Niké_.

El pequeño mago se acuerda del día en que su mamá llegó con la lechuza. Ella encontró a _Niké_ malherida y toda –como si se hubiera revolcado en el barro– después que regresaba de haber hecho las compras en el callejón Diagon. Con ayuda de su tío, que es un experto en ese tema, la sanaron aunque llevó tiempo. _Niké_ se veía muy pequeña, tan frágil que a Zacharias le tuvo compasión. Al no pertenecer a nadie, se la quedaron por acuerdo unánime.

—De todos nosotros eres tú quien mejor le cae.

—Eso es obvio. Soy quien juega con _Niké._

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protesta Sally cruzándose de brazos—. Yo también juego con _Niké_. ¿O no te leíste la última carta que te envié? Te conté ahí que nos divertimos en el parque.

Las anécdotas de Sally son realmente entretenidas. Pero no se lo dirá a Sally o de lo contrario le va a contar inclusive de lo que desayune.

—Más o menos. Leí lo que me gustó —miente descaradamente con el propósito de fastidiar a su prima. Objetivo logrado. Sally le fulmina con la mirada y Zach se da por satisfecho—. Vamos, Sally, no hay necesidad que te pongas así.

Ella lo ignora. Se da media vuelta y se encamina hacia una Susan que se más relajada en comparación con los últimos minutos.

—Sabes, _Niké_ en la mitología griega representa la victoria. Así que es un nombre verdaderamente apropiado si tu lechuza (¿es una lechuza, cierto?) te ha traído excepcionales noticias desde que te la has conseguido; además que también leí que Niké vuela una gran velocidad. ¿Hace lo mismo _Niké_? —dice una niña de dientes largos y abundante pelo café, sin respirar entre verso y verso.

—Desconozco si _Niké_ es tan rápida como dices que es. No soy de medir el tiempo que se tarda entre entregar la carta y traerme la contestación, o viceversa —debate Zacharias desinteresado en el tema—. Por cierto, ¿eres tú quien nos ha estado hostigando con sus ridículas notas sobre conjuros? ¿Si sabes que aún no nos lo han enseñado y que no aprenderemos hasta mañana? Y has ahuyentado todo tipo de tranquilidad que pudiéramos tener, muchas gracias.

—He pensado que nos puede ayudar para que estemos preparados para lo que se nos avecine cuando entremos al gran comedor —se defiende ella irguiéndose y encarándolo enfadada.

—Ayudarías quedándote callada al igual que la mayoría de nosotros.

—Acompáñenme —anuncia la profesora, entrando—. Es momento de la selección.

Ambos piensan que lo que tenga que pasar, que pase.


	9. Después de la selección

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Reto: tirar un dado tres veces, el número de tres dígitos resultante es el número de palabras que debes escribir.

El total de palabras es 534.

* * *

 **Después de la selección**

* * *

Ha sido completamente traicionado por su prima quien ha sido enviada a la casa de Rowena.

¿Una Ravenclaw en la familia? ¿Una Smith en una casa que no sea Hufflepuff? ¿Es eso posible? Zacharias rechina los dientes mientras ignora el discurso del profesor Dumbledore, sólo observando cómo Sally parece que está más cómoda y, probablemente, a un par de segundos de conseguirse una amiga. Odia a Sally; por abandonarle justamente por ser más inteligente que él, por ser la primera Smith en romper la tradición, por ser quien hará amigos antes que culmine la semana y porque él tendrá que andar vagabundeando y perdiéndose por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin la compañía de nadie más.

—Oye, Smith.

Susan Bones se encuentra a la par de él: tiene la cabellera roja atada en una coleta y está sirviéndose la cena, lo que le da la pauta a Zach que Dumbledore ya ha terminado de hablar. Susan ha notado lo enojado que se ha puesto y ha decido indagar, es predecible que a lo mejor Zach la mande a freír espárragos por entrometerse en sus asuntos pero eso no la va a detener.

—Come y calla, Bones. No estoy de ánimos para conversar ni contigo ni con nadie —espeta Zach confirmándole las sospechas a Susan. No aparta los ojos de Sally, por cierto—. ¿Tu amiga dónde está? Se veían muy unidas antes de la selección.

—¿Hannah? —pregunta Susan, extraña. Zach asiente—. Ella me preguntó si soy pariente del chico de allá (Weasley, creo) y le expliqué que no por tener el mismo color de pelo quiere decir que somos de la misma familia.

—Quien no supiera tu apellido, te emparentaría con él también, Bones.

Susan le fulmina con la mirada.

—Detesto que me junten con gente que no conozco sólo por la absurda razón que soy pelirroja —se queja la niña—. Como sea, no seas tan borde.

Zach entorna los ojos.

—Fuiste tú la que me comenzó a hablar —debate él.

—Sé qué es que tu familia te deje; de cierta manera eso te ha pasado a ti.

Zach se tensa y deja caer el cubierto sobre la mesa, sin saber cómo responder a Susan; los ojos de ella muestran una profunda tristeza ya que está pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Susan sabe que la situación ni es remotamente parecida, que Sally y Zach pueden verse cuando quieran sin embargo, por lo que ella ha visto en el vagón, Zach posee una postura firme y no se encuentra nada dispuesto a cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

Susan sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Sally le parece simpática aunque ha notado cierto instinto de protección hacia su primo, quien no se halla nada a gusto con las actitudes de su prima y quiere demostrarle que es apto para hacerlo por sí mismo. O algo así, no puede sacarse una conclusión sin llegar a conocer cómo son realmente; ya sea que acierte o que falle, al menos no resultará que no es igual a como lo ha creído.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Bones.

Susan suspira antes de decir:

—Puedes engañarme a mí pero no a ti.


	10. La probabilidad de la amistad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en escribir durante una hora; tipo de mago: sangre pura.

Número de palabras: 1522.

* * *

 **La probabilidad de la amistad**

* * *

El abrir los ojos y encontrarse rodeada por colores azules le hace ver a Sally que no es sueño, que realmente está en Hogwarts y que debe de enviarle una carta a sus padres para informarle de las buenas nuevas. Sally se levanta con pesadez de la suave cama, que la llama a que siga durmiendo durante una hora o dos pero luego que se convence que es mejor que se levante, para que pueda seguir a alguien mayor para que la guíe de regreso al gran comedor; con el ajetreo post selección y el cansancio de la noche anterior Sally vagamente recuerda qué camino ha tomado de allá hasta acá.

Examina a sus demás compañeras de cuarto y descubre que hay una cama que está perfectamente arreglada: almohadas acomodadas donde deben y la sábana doblada pulcramente. Sally se pregunta si ha sido cosa de los elfos domésticos o si la otra tiene una pequeña notoria obsesión con la limpieza; diciéndose que carece de importancia, se arregla, coge su mochila y guarda lo que llevará esta mañana –lo que cree que necesitará – y se encamina hacia la torre dispuesta para marcharse.

Al salir de su habitación, se encuentra con otro niño de su misma edad: él se ve tan perdido como ella así que Sally opta por acercársele y presentarse con la esperanza que, de perderse por el castillo, al menos van a estar acompañados y no solos.

—Soy Michael Corner —dice él con algo de duda. No está acostumbrado a tratar con nadie del sexo femenino, quitando a su abuela que se porta muy mimosa. Quizá demasiado según Michael—. Eh… ¿mismo curso?

Sally asiente sonriente.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos juntos? Estuve esperando a un Ravenclaw de un curso mayor pero creo que todos ya han bajado —explica Michael cruzándose de brazos, adoptando una actitud un tanto arisca. A Sally no le importa: lleva toda una vida tratando con su primo—. Bien, caminemos. No me apetece llegar tarde a… ¿dónde se supone que tenemos que ir, de todos modos?

—Primero a desayunar —responde ella—. Lo otro lo veremos al rato.

Michael y Sally dejan la conversación ahí.

Empiezan a caminar directamente al comedor sólo para descubrir que no tienen ni la más remota idea de adónde han de dirigirse y acabar perdiéndose por quién sabe qué cantidad de minutos, merodeando sin proponérselo por los alrededores de unas aulas y un par de pasillos que a venga a saber a qué parte del castillo los van a llevar. Michael bufa al pensar que a este ritmo no van a desayunar y van a tener que aguantar hambre hasta el almuerzo; lo que es un período de tiempo considerable. Sally, en cambio, está más ocupada cuestionándose si a Zach le ha pasado lo mismo o si ha tenido más suerte que ella. Se alza de hombros adivinando que la única manera de saber esa respuesta será preguntándoselo, lo que sin duda alguna pasará cuando consigan ubicarse por el laberinto que está hecho el antiquísimo colegio.

Sally piensa que no perderá nada por probar suerte así que le indica a Michael que tomen el camino de la derecha, ese que da a unas escaleras, y ambos descienden encontrándose con otros caminos. Sally comienza a irritarse y Michael suelta una impresionante obscenidad que de haber estado un profesor cerca le habría valido cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw, siendo generosos. En cualquier caso, el ajetreo que han empezado parece que ha surtido un efecto que no han previsto anteriormente y es que se encuentren con una prefecta que ha estado rondando por los alrededores. Cuando ella los mira, les pide que los siga y los niños obedecen.

A ninguno le importa de qué casa sea con sólo que puedan comer algo antes de comenzar la jornada lectiva estará bien para Sally y Michael.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando empecé a estudiar. La primera semana me perdí y no sabía a dónde tenía que irme —dice tranquilamente ella, con gesto nostálgico—; con el tiempo me tuve que aprender los caminos o de lo contrario… Bueno, nadie se puede perder durante un mes en Hogwarts. Tarde o temprano vas encontrándole el truco a estos lugares.

—Ojalá que sea más temprano que tarde —dice Michael dándole una mirada de agradecimiento a la muchacha, ella asiente conforme—. No soportaré esto de nuevo.

—Creo que ella ha hablado con la voz de la razón —añade Sally.

—¡No se preocupen! Lo van a conseguir —Hace un gesto despectivo con la mano—. Repito: nadie se puede perder durante un mes en Hogwarts.

Los niños la miran con duda sin acabar de creerse completamente las palabras de ella, aun así asienten esperando que ella tenga la razón.

—¡Gracias! —se despide Sally Smith de la prefecta quien se dirige hacia una de las cuatro mesas del salón, para acompañar a sus amistades.

Ambos se apresuran y toman un lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Para su tranquilidad el banquete está lejos de terminar dado que, si bien un par de platos están vacíos al igual que uno que otro dulce ha desaparecido, todavía existe una amplia variedad que pueden escoger para degustar; las conversaciones triviales surgen así como las anécdotas y demás aventuras –para algunos, desventuras– sobre lo que han hecho el verano anterior. Se ríe divertida, hallándolo cómico; voltea a la par de ella y ve que Michael no parece precisamente a gusto con los que se encuentran alrededor de él; o lo ignoran o no tienen nada qué decir.

—Eh, ¿no intentarás conversar?

—¿Ya te han dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas, Sally? —pregunta retóricamente— Y sí; están hablando de quidditch y de que Slytherin ha ganado la Copa desde hace tiempo; así como la Copa de las Casas también.

—Impresionante.

—Realmente no tanto. He dejado de prestarles atención y me he centrado en otra cosa —responde Michael quitándole importancia—. Aunque me guste el quidditch no me gusta no entender que son todas esas jugadas que no paran de murmurar; son estresantes. A todo esto, ¿te gusta el quidditch?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, es el mejor deporte del mundo mágico! —dice efusivamente la niña, dando un salto en su sitio; Michael asiente sonriente al encontrar algo en común con Sally, quien le ha parecido una niña excesivamente conversadora desde que la ha visto— Pero no sirvo volando sobre una escoba: me voy a un lado y no mantengo el equilibrio. Sin embargo, sigue gustándome. Sé que a mi primo también aunque él no lo admita.

—A mí me da vértigo. —Michael hace una mueca de asco—. No soporto las escobas. No sé cómo le voy a hacer en la clase de vuelo, creo que acabaré vomitando antes que pueda siquiera volar.

Sally bufa.

—Al menos no acabarás en la enfermería por un accidente aéreo, que segurísimo será lo que me pase cuando monte ese cacharro encantado.

En otra mesa Zach se halla descansando su cabeza encima del pudín de chocolate, embarrándose toda la cara mientras sigue más dormido que despierto. A su lado, Susan está sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sabiendo que los primeros días está más que complicado para que abandonen los viejos hábitos, en especial cuando vinculan despertarse después de las ocho de la mañana; independientemente de la vergüenza que sí o sí pasará Zach cuando finalmente reaccione, Susan prefiere entablar una charla con Hannah que todavía no se adapta a la vida en el castillo.

—Soy una mestiza. Esto no es nuevo para mí aunque tampoco esperé que fuera una bruja. Como papá es un mago y mamá no, no pensaba que también pudiera hacer magia —dice Hannah a Susan quien asiente, a pesar que no entiende el sentimiento. De todos modos, Hannah ha sido la única persona –los primos Smith aparte –con quien ha congeniado y le ha parecido que es simpática—. Ha sido una sorpresa para mí cuando llegó la carta.

—Mi tía estuvo muy contenta cuando abrí la mía. —Susan recuerda la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Amelia antes que iniciase a decir lo orgullosa que está de su sobrina—. Me acompañó al callejón al día siguiente, no pude esperar.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —pregunta con torpeza Zach enderezándose— ¿Bones?

Susan Bones se ríe.

—¡Por amor a Circe, Zach, has despertado! —exclama Susan riéndose a rienda suelta—. He estado así de cerca de hechizarte para que reacciones.

—Si eres amigo de Susan, también eres amigo mío —avisa Hannah.

—¿Perdón? ¿Quién te ha dicho que soy amigo de esta niña?

—Ignóralo, Hannah. Zach tiene mal genio antes y después de dormir; durante no, se ve tan apacible y ojalá que le durará ese carácter siempre.

—¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Cuándo te he dicho que puedes decirme por mi nombre y, encima, haciéndome un diminutivo?

—No peleen. Somos amigos y los amigos no pelean así de feo.

Zach abre la boca para decirle sus verdades a Hannah.

O lo ha querido ya que Susan le manda una mirada de advertencia.

—Ganaste, somos amigos. Pero nada de andar de melosas conmigo.

—¿Por qué? Ni que fuéramos a besarte —dice entornando los ojos Susan.


	11. Historia de la Magia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en escribir 200 palabras en diez minutos.

* * *

 **Historia de la Magia**

* * *

—¿Realmente aburrido, cierto? —pregunta Susan en voz baja, aguantándose las ganas de dormirse ante la monótona voz de Binns—. Desearía irme de aquí. Hasta DCAO se ve más interesante y eso que Quirrell es el peor profesor que he conocido; bueno, el segundo peor: Snape le gana.

—Entonces lárgate.

Zach está acomodado en la mesa, no prestándole atención a Binns y a su charla acerca de a quién le importa qué hecho en la historia mágica.

Cada vez que recuerda la frase de Susan piensa que hubiese preferido un beso de ella, por más repugnante que se le antojase, a que Susan y Hannah se convirtiesen en su sombra. Una sombra que siempre parece tener un tema del que hablar.

Nunca ha creído que va a pensar esto pero Sally se ve más simpática, en opinión de él, aunque quizá se deba a que se encuentra acostumbrado a la presencia de su prima en lugar a la de Susan Bones, la auto nombrada amiga de Zach sólo porque Sally congenió con ella en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Hablando de Sally, Zach decide que conversarán: hay un tema pendiente que tratar.

—¿Qué harás después?

—Almorzar, Bones.

—Sólo dime «Susan».

—No.


	12. Bajo el árbol

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en tirar un dado y ese número multiplicarlo por cien.

Número de palabras: 600.

* * *

 **Bajo el árbol**

* * *

Sally ha encontrado a su primo sentado a la sombra de un árbol y el pánico acude a ella cuando piensa que Zach no ha hecho congeniado con nadie en las dos semanas que llevan en Hogwarts. Le hubiese gustado encontrarse con él antes sin embargo no ha estado bajo su jurisdicción, entiéndase que las clases y los deberes la han mantenido ocupada más tiempo del que ha creído; al menos ha podido conseguirse un pequeño descanso en su agenda –qué raro es decirlo– importándole un comino tener que hacer la redacción para Astronomía.

¡Necesita entretenerse, por Merlín!

—¿Vas a seguir observándome o te vas a acercar? —pregunta Zach dirigiéndose a Sally, sonrojándola e instándole a que corte distancia. Sally se sienta a la par de Zach—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estás solo?

—No me contestes con otra pregunta. —El mago voltea y mira a su prima que adopta una expresión de seriedad—. ¿Te acuerdas de Bones? Pues ella y Abbott se han auto nombrado amigas mías.

—Oh, qué alivio. —Sally relaja su semblante mientras que abraza a Zach. Confía en Susan y Hannah para que no lo dejen desamparado y ruega que Zach no acabe ahuyentándolas con su personalidad—. Le he escrito a mis padres y me han aconsejado que tome un día para descansar; ya sabes, por eso de ser Ravenclaw y aplicarme totalmente a los estudios. No lo hacemos ni Michael ni yo; al menos, no un veinticuatro horas/siete días a la semana; es bastante estresante y estamos demasiado jóvenes para tener migraña.

—Curioso, Sally. Tú estás muy joven para tenerla pero estás causándomela a mí.

Y por comentarios de este calibre son los causantes que Sally esté sorprendida que Zach tenga amigas y que hacen que se pregunte acerca de la estabilidad emocional de esas niñas; no hay que engañarse, Sally no está completamente convencida que la actitud de su primo mejore con el transcurrir de los años. De hecho, puede apostar que empeorará.

—A veces eres tan impertinente —dice ella acomodándose en el árbol, haciéndole una señal a Michael para que los deje cuando lo ve pasar por ahí con la evidente intención de acercarse. Michael asiente y se marcha—. ¿Cómo ha estado _Niké_?

—Supongo que bien. Quiero decir, desde la carta de hace dos días que no he visto a _Niké_ y la extraño un montón. Ninguno de mis papás dice mucho, también.

—Puedes traértela a Hogwarts —sugiere Sally tras meditar la situación—. A mis tíos no les importará que la tengas tú.

—¿Estás segura?

—Cien por ciento convencida, pequeño Zach.

—Está bien. Se los voy a pedir. ¡Y no me digas «pequeño Zach» que sólo soy un año menor que tú!

—Un año es un año, Zach. Mándales un saludo de mi parte.

—Debe ser rarísimo que una adolescente de trece años esté en primero —dice Zach enfatizando trece, burlándose de Sally—. Fijo que te miran preguntándose «¿y esta qué hace aquí?».

—¿Honestamente? Me pasó los primeros días —contesta Sally, en parte ignorando la acción de Zach y en parte acordándose de eso—. No he hablado de esto con nadie (ni siquiera con mis padres) pero me aterraba venir a Hogwarts por haberme atrasado dos años; pensaba que no encajaría con nadie siendo independiente de la casa donde estuviera.

Zach mira asombrado a Sally.

—¿Todavía… te sientes así? —cuestiona dudoso, no sabiendo cómo abordar ese delicado tema.

Ella sonríe tristemente.

—Soy buena en Encantamientos, en todas las materias. Soy amiga de Michael. Y… soy infeliz por esta diferencia de edad.

—¿Regresarás… el año entrante?

—Quisiera decir que sí.


	13. No es oro todo lo que reluce

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en escribir 250 palabras.

* * *

 **No es oro todo lo que reluce**

* * *

—¿Entonces no vas a regresar a Hogwarts el año entrante? —pregunta Zach realmente sorprendido y sin encontrar qué más tiene que decir a su prima.

De verdad que la revelación que le acaba de dar Sally es lo último que hubiese esperado escuchar en toda su vida, en especial viniendo de Sally Smith quien siempre demasiado optimista en los once años de existencia que él posee. Independiente de lo que Zach piense acerca de la situación, entiende la lógica del asunto. Y le cabrea. Bastante.

—Todavía estoy considerando terminar —responde la bruja sacando de sus cavilaciones a su primo, quien abre los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Qué significa esa línea? ¿Es que Sally ha decidido que se escabullirá para fugarse del colegio? Zach no cree que ese plan dé éxito alguno: hay más probabilidades que acaben pillándola y castigándola por semejante acción.

—¿Sally?

—Cuando sean las vacaciones de Navidad, me iré con mi familia y no regresaré. No seguiré aguantando las burlas. No cuando puedo hacer algo para impedirlo.

—¿Así que la grandiosa idea que tuviste en retirarte antes de terminar Hogwarts? Entonces, ¿por qué viniste? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil no estudiar? Te recuerdo que la asistencia no es obligatoria.

Sally baja la mirada.

—Esperé en vano que no se burlaran de mí, creyendo inútilmente que… Olvídalo, no lo entenderás. Puede que sólo tengas a Abbott y a Susan pero estás en la edad correcta. Al contrario de mí.

—Jamás quise que mi burla te pasara realmente.

—Lo sé, Zach.

* * *

 _Haciendo las cuentas, Sally tiene para este drabble trece años ya que cumplió un cuatro de noviembre. Lógicamente, aunque sea una persona iba a notar a una adolescente entre los alumnos de primero. Y lo que pasó después es fácil de adivinar._


	14. La carta

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en escribir por quince minutos.

* * *

 **La carta**

* * *

Hola papá y mamá (los saludo a ambos porque no sé quién estará ahí):

Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que he escrito, lo sé y no se imaginan de la noticia que tengo que darles; les puedo asegurar desde ya que se van a sorprender cuando lo lean, además espero que tomen cartas en el asunto. Yendo en orden: las lecciones de DCAO son cada vez más patéticas y el profesor se está volviendo más incompetente que al principio (vaya a saber Dumbledore la razón), sé que no vale la pena que me esfuerce, ¡es absurdo! ¿Qué clase de maestro no para de tartamudear cada cinco palabras?

Fuera de eso, la profesora Sprout es la jefa de Casa más amigable que he conocido, no ha parado de aconsejarnos desde que hemos comenzado nuestro; las lecciones de Sprout son pasables. Aunque sólo veamos plantas que no son peligrosas (que es un alivio) lo explica. Hasta ahora no he reprobado. Al menos, con Sprout.

Los demás profesores son otra historia que no me molestaré en contar. Quitando a Flitwick, McGonagall y Snape tienen un gran favoritismo hacia sus respectivas casas (Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivas). ¿Pueden creerse que el Niño Que Vivió se convirtió en el buscador de Gryffindor por romper las normas? Pero claro, es el Niño Que Vivió; todo DEBE de salirle bien o sino el mundo mágico se viene abajo. Qué coraje me da ese pelinegro. Se cree que es el rey del mundo sólo porque tiene una Nimbus 2000. ¿Y dónde quedó la regla que los estudiantes de primero no podíamos tener una escoba propia?

Estoy convencido que si hubiera sido alguien más, habría acabado castigado o peor aún.

Y Snape. Snape es un ca… No me mires así, mamá, que no he terminado de escribir la palabra. ¿Lo has entendido? Espero que sí. ¡Y que conste que no lo escribí así que no me castigues!

(Ojalá que dé resultado; ni yo me lo creo pero valdrá la pena soñar.)

En otras noticias, Sally me ha dicho que no regresará a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Lo que ha pasado es que sus compañeros de Casa (no creo que sean todos, es decir, estaría generalizando y ha hecho un amigo. Se llama Michael, es de mi edad) se han burlado de ella por tener trece y estar en primero, aunque sea su primer año. La política de la escuela es la culpable, pésele a quien le pese; no he sabido qué hacer para animarla. Sally se veía tan decaída cuando me lo contó.

Creo que me enfadé, lo que todavía continúo sin entender. Es decir, no somos unidos.

De cualquier manera, ¿pueden contárselo a mis tíos? Espero que ellos convenzan a mi prima que no se rinda tan fácilmente ya que ella no es así. A pesar que se lo he dicho, no me ha escuchado.

Lo admito: estoy preocupado.

Los quiere, Zach.

PD: ¿Dejarían que trajera a _Niké_ al colegio?


	15. Las reacciones

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto es escribir 1000 palabras en menos de una hora.

* * *

 **Las reacciones**

* * *

Liam Smith ha terminado de leer la carta que le ha enviado su hermano. La incredulidad se apodera de él mientras continúa observando ese pedazo de papel que contiene y exhibe una realidad de la que debió ser el primero en enterarse: por ser el padre de Sally, por ser quién suele recibir las noticias de una supuestamente emocionada Sally que está alegre por asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; en cambio, eso no ha pasado. Han pasado más de dos meses y nunca ha notado esas pequeñas pistas que le ha mandado su primogénita en cada una de las cartas que le mandado a él y a Bárbara.

La falta de la mención de una nueva amiga.

El que no suela mencionar lo que hace en el tiempo libre que tiene más que la resolución de los deberes que le dejan los profesores.

La sensación de melancolía con el que está impresa cada palabra que se hace mención a la mejor amiga de Sally.

—¿Cómo he podido ser tan ciego para no haberme dado cuenta de la infelicidad de mi niña? —se pregunta Liam tragando en seco y volviendo a leer la carta de su hermano, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con los sentimientos demasiado encontrados para su gusto— ¿Por qué no has tenido la confianza necesaria para decírnoslo a mí o a Bárbara? ¿Por qué has tenido que guardártelo para ti misma en lugar de recurrir a nosotros?

El mago quiere saber las respuestas aunque duda seriamente que le vaya a gustar lo que le diga su hija.

—¡Hola, Liam! —saluda Bárbara entrado al nuevo despacho de su esposo, ese que se ha construido desde que se han mudado oficialmente a este pueblo.

El lugar no es tan malo a pesar que a Bárbara se le hace ligeramente extraño no estar viajando, como lo ha estado haciendo desde que se ha casado con su esposo. Bárbara se alza de hombros quitándole la importancia; es cuestión de rutina, o de la falta de la misma, así que va a tener que acabar adaptándose tarde o temprano. Antes de seguir hablando, la bruja nota la estupefacción que se refleja en las facciones de su esposo y frunce el entrecejo, tratando de encontrar el por qué.

Hasta donde Bárbara sabe, no tiene que hacer una entrega de algún artículo a su jefe además que los regalos ya los han comprado, para su sobrino y su hija. La pequeña fiesta que van a hacer los Smith está con los preparativos casi organizados en su totalidad –lo que ha hecho a Marilyn demasiado feliz, a ella también. Le encanta hacer conversación con Marilyn, ella siempre tiene alguna historia que contar–, la mujer piensa que el comportamiento de Liam es extraño. La única vez que lo ha visto comportándose así ha sido cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre… al menos, hasta que reaccionó. Ahí se desmayó para vergüenza suya y diversión de Andrew. Y de ella también, para qué decir lo contrario.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestiona Bárbara acercándose a su marido, acomodándose en el borde del escritorio; Liam parece entrar en razón ya que la observa, con esos ojos marrones impregnados de la angustia. Bárbara comienza a inquietarse— ¿Sally? —añade con su instinto maternal activado.

Liam asiente pesadamente, para horror de su esposa.

—¡Liam, tienes que decirme _ya_ qué le ha pasado a mi bebé! —exige Bárbara alterada— ¿Una poción mal hecha? ¿Un incidente en la escoba durante su primera clase de vuelo? ¡No me vengas con que ha tenido la imprudencia necesaria para inmiscuirse en un duelo de magos porque si no me va a escuchar! —acaba dando voces.

Él se levanta de la silla, se aproxima a la bruja y procede a tratar de tranquilizarla besándola en los labios.

Lo intenta, siendo el quid de la cuestión.

Bárbara se aparta bruscamente y le da una mirada gélida a Liam.

—Respira, Barie. Necesitas tranquilizarte para que te lo cuente…

—Entonces dímelo ya.

—Sally se siente menos en Hogwarts. Es la única adolescente en primer año y los mayores parece que se burlan de ella por eso; me lo ha contado Andrew.

—¿Qué? —Bárbara dice por acto reflejo— ¿Se lo ha contado a Andrew pero no a nosotros? —cuestiona algo herida.

¿Qué ha pasado con esa confianza?

Liam suspira.

—Sally se lo contó a Zach y él se lo informó a Andrew —responde con una mueca en la cara.

—Se han vuelto un poco cercanos en Hogwarts, eh.

 _«Lo dudo. Creo que Zach sólo actuó como sus padres le han enseñado; por el contenido de la carta de Zach creo que Sally sólo le contó superficialmente la historia sin atreverse a ahondar en detalles, los detalles que a Barie y a mí nos interesan saber»_ piensa Liam. _«Será prudente que no se lo diga a Bárbara. Se alterará más de lo que se encuentra actualmente. Creo que puedo entender que no es cuestión de que quiera contárnoslo, sino de que_ pueda _contárnoslo. Puede que no me haya sucedido algo como esto de pequeño (o eso creo, tendría que preguntárselo a mamá para confirmarlo. O a Andrew, aunque él no es fuente confiable, puede mentirme y yo creérmela como un crédulo total) sin embargo creo que comprendo la postura de Sally. Creo. No estoy seguro. Creo… creo que sí.»_

 _«Mi niña. Tan infeliz. Y sola. ¡Y no pensaba decir absolutamente nada! ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Regresar a su hogar, fingir que disfruta de la fiesta que no sabe que vamos a hacer, regresar a Hogwarts y luego pedirnos que le enseñemos en casa?»_ Bárbara suelta un gemido. _«Me siento enojada con Sally pero preocupada también por partes iguales. ¿Le han hecho jugarretas de mal gusto? ¿O sólo la han apartado? ¿Ha sufrido comentarios sarcásticos? ¡Sally, mi bebé, ¿por qué?!»_

Tras minutos de racionamiento, ambos llegan a la misma conclusión sólo que de manera diferente.

—Quiera o no, Sally nos lo dirá —asevera Bárbara.

—No la obliguemos —aconseja Liam.


	16. Decir la verdad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en escribir las (200) palabras que moderación me sorteó en quince minutos.

* * *

 **Decir la verdad**

* * *

—¿Todo va bien en Hogwarts? —pregunta Liam Smith a su hija después que han llegado a su hogar— ¿Te diviertes?

Liam todavía no ha terminado de digerir la infelicidad de Sally. ¿Por qué no ha tenido la confianza necesaria para decírselo a él y a su esposa? ¿Por qué? No negará que es impropio de Sally sin embargo entiende más o menos la postura de su hija a pesar que no le agrade en lo absoluta. Le agradece profundamente a Andrew por habérselo contado, de lo contrario la situación hubiese empeorado más de lo que lo necesario; Liam espera que Sally sea sincera o si no él tendrá que revelarle la verdad.

No quiere hacerlo.

Quiere darle el voto de confianza.

—Sí. Va… de maravilla —contesta Sally distraída pensando en el martirio que es Hogwarts y deseando porque su papá se lo crea y el tema quede zanjado.

Liam frunce el ceño, disgustado. Parece que tendrá que seguir insistiendo.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Alguna mejor amiga?

—Sí.

Bárbara no seguirá esperando más; deja el chocolate caliente en la mesa y se apresura a llegar con su hija.

—Sally Smith, dime la verdad.

Tras unos segundos, Sally contesta:

—Tengo algo importante que contarles…


	17. Te quiere, Susan

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en escribir por diez minutos.

* * *

 **Te quiere, Susan**

* * *

Un par de días después que los primos Smith han llegado a sus respectivos hogares, las vacaciones navideñas están saliendo mejor de lo que han esperado. Sally ha tenido que contarles la verdad a sus progenitores hace un día donde ambos se han asegurado de quitarle toda duda que la adolescente pueda tener, para gran alivio de ella; Sally está segura que su primo ha tenido un poco –mucho– que ver sin embargo no cree que tenga que importarle más de lo necesario.

Entre tanto, Zach está en su recamara jugando con _Niké_ cuando una lechuza marrón ingresa trayendo consigo una carta y un paquete.

Zach no tiene que ver quién la manda para saber que es de Susan. Honestamente, ni Susan ni Hannah son tan malas como lo ha imaginado en principio; algo parlanchinas pero simpáticas. Si Hannah ve que no quiere hablar, lo respeta, contrariamente a la mejor de Hannah –acá Susan– que parece una cotorra con tanta habladuría que suelta hasta por los codos.

—Toma tu dinero —le dice Zach a la lechuza de Susan; el ave la toma y se marcha, después que Zach desata lo que Susan le ha mandado.

 _«¡Hola, Zach!_

 _¿Qué tal va tus vacaciones navideñas? Las mías van bien, tía Amelia me ha contado varias cosas que ha hecho de pequeña y me he divertido muchísimo._

 _Intentaría contártelas aquí pero no creo que pueda terminar de contar la historia, ¡da tanta risa! Jamás creía que tía Amelia pudiera comportarse de esa manera._

 _¿Ya te ha mandado Hannah la carta?_

 _A mí me llegó ayer, dice que viajará al Big Ben con el resto de su familia._

 _Te quiere,  
Susan.»_

Zach suspira.

—¿Preparada para hacer una entrega? —le pregunta a _Niké._

 _Niké_ asiente, contenta.

Zach toma un pergamino y una pluma, dispuesto escribir la respuesta a la carta de su amiga.


	18. No hay de qué

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en escribir 300 palabras en cinco minutos.

* * *

 **No hay de qué**

* * *

—Al final has acabado contándole la verdad a tus padres, ¿cierto, Zach? —le pregunta Sally después de que lo ha encontrado en la casa de ella; entiéndase el lugar donde se ha organizado la pequeña fiesta por año nuevo.

Al principio han pensado en invitar a los amigos de la familia sin embargo han acabado decidiéndose por hacerla únicamente entre ellos, los Smith, que resulta una opción más viable si uno se detiene a pensarlo durante un momento; además que existen ciertos hermanos que durante un par de años casi han perdido al contacto y que ahora que se han visto están aprovechando esta oportunidad –que seguramente no se repetirá– para informarse acerca de lo que le ha pasado a cada uno, en su mayoría las anécdotas son divertidas mientras que otras no tanto.

—Sí, has acertado. Les he contado —responde Zach a su prima.

Sally se le queda mirando durante un par de minutos y recuerda las palabras de Liam y Bárbara acerca de que tiene que tener un poco más de confianza en sí misma, que si –esto ha sido de la sabia mente de su mamá– existe algún alumno que le da un tipo de problema a Sally que simplemente le ignore ya que no posee ninguna importancia. Además que Liam se ha encargado de asegurarle que ya hará amistades.

Sally sabe que si no hubiese sido por Zach probablemente sus padres jamás hubiesen tenido esa conversación con ella.

—Muchísimas gracias. No puedo creer que diré esto pero me agradó que fueras un tanto bocaza —le dice Sally sonriéndole y acercándose a él para darle un abrazo.

—No hay de qué. ¿Entonces qué harás: te quedarás en Hogwarts o igualmente te irás? —pregunta Zach.

—Me quedaré —contesta ella.

Además Sally está segura que tiene a Michael Corner esperándola en Hogwarts.

Su amigo.

Oh, qué bien se siente usar esa palabra.


	19. Qué finges

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Elegí el alfil así que escribí por 20 minutos.

* * *

 **Qué finges**

* * *

Al ingresar en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Sally se ha encontrado con la furiosa mirada de un indignadísimo Michael Corner; Sally suspira haciéndose un apunte mental de la única cosa que no ha hecho en las vacaciones navideñas –enviar una carta a Michael– así que se prepara para la reprimenda que le dará, seguramente que eso tiene que ser porque ella duda por completo que le pregunte qué es lo que ha comprado en el carrito del Expreso de Hogwarts.

La bruja decide dejar de preocuparse por detalles menores y procede a hacer la pregunta de qué es lo que ha molestado a Michael.

La respuesta no tarda en llegar.

—Una semana estuve esperando una mísera lechuza tuya. ¿Qué finges, Smith? —espeta Michael irguiéndose para encararla. Sally ríe— ¿Qué?

—Te ves gracioso así. Gracioso y tierno —dice Sally tendiéndole una empanadilla de calabaza a Michael, este la toma y se la guarda para más tarde.

—Quitando que me has llamado tierno, respóndeme qué finges.

—Provoqué un pequeño drama en casa así que no tuve tiempo para acordarme que te prometí escribirte cuando estuvieras en casa —responde Sally suavizando la situación.

Michael entorna los ojos.

—Espero que no intentarás volar en una escoba.

Sally ríe.

—Qué va. No ha sido eso pero dejémoslo de lado; ¿ha pasado algo interesante aquí? Ya sabes, como que otro renacuajo de once años se las ingeniara para que lo metieran en un equipo de quidditch.

—Suenas como una vieja; ojalá que no encasillaras a mí como un renacuajo sólo porque ya tienes trece. ¡Sigo siendo tu amigo, Samanta Smith!

—No me llamo Samanta. Sally es mi nombre, no un diminutivo de ningún nombre —dice llevándose las manos a su cintura, un poco enfadada.

Michael se sonroja algo.

—Vale, me dejé llevar. ¿O sea, Sally a secas?

—Sí.

—Y sobre tu pregunta: nada de nada. Además, en cinco minutos qué esperas que pase. Ni que fuéramos a quedar atrapados en un juego de ajedrez gigante o a atravesar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas —ironiza Michael haciendo una exageración.

—No seas bruto, Michael. ¿Qué estará haciendo un cerbero aquí? Y cerbero es un perro gigante de tres cabezas —añade Sally al ver la mirada confundida de Michael.

—Somos magos. Hasta lo más imposible se vuelve posible en un santiamén —dice Michael alzándose de hombros— ¿Y qué hay de nuevo con tu primo? No lo he visto desde la primera semana de clases.

—Disfrutando su instancia en Hufflepuff con un par de amigas —contesta la muchacha— ¿No te molesta juntarte conmigo? Eres dos años menor que yo, digo.

—No me importa el qué dirán, Sally.

Ella sonríe.

—Si quieres te lo presento; tiene casi tu mal genio pero creo que podrían congeniar.

Michael se lo piensa durante un par de minutos hasta que asiente.

—Vale, hazlo —dice él.


	20. Reencuentros

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en escribir 500 palabras.

* * *

 **Reencuentros**

* * *

—¡Tu lechuza es realmente hermosa! —dice emocionada Susan cuando ve por primera vez a _Niké_.

Zach se limita a suspirar mientras sigue mirando cómo ella acaricia las plumas de la lechuza, que parece encantada por la acción, y pone los ojos en blanco deseando que Susan siga haciéndole conversación acerca de las maravillosas vacaciones que ha tenido con Amelia Bones, independientemente que las anécdotas de sus vacaciones navideñas han resultado interesantes y que ahora no ha dejado libre a su lechuza sabe que este no es el momento y menos el lugar para que ella esté comportándose como una fanática descontrolada.

—Tenemos que llegar a nuestra sala común ya que debemos de irnos a dormir, ¿recuerdas? —dice Zach caminando y poniéndose a la par de la niña, que deja a la lechuza— Mañana tenemos clase.

—Lo sé, sin embargo un par de minutos más no va a hacernos daño —contradice Susan observando al resto de lechuzas que están reposando, a la espera que sus respectivo o cualquier alumno llegue en búsqueda de alguna para mandar una carta.

A Zach le encantada que su lechuza desde ahora esté reposando junto a las otras, para él es la mejor de todas.

—Al menos por ahora, Susan; espera a que tengamos que levantarnos temprano y ninguno quiera despegarse de la cama —dice Zach cruzándose de brazos mientras Susan suelta un bufido de exasperación, fastidiada por la postura que está adoptando Zach en este instante— ¿Qué? No soy un amargado, sólo no quiero ser castigo o que nos quiten puntos antes que terminemos nuestro primer día aquí.

—Vale, tienes razón —reconoce Susan girándose hacia la salida, haciéndole una señal a su amigo para que la acompañe y se marchen al sótano de Hufflepuff a pesar que todavía no es la hora del toque de queda.

En todo el trayecto hacia las cocinas la bruja ha seguido haciéndole conversación al mago, contándole con lujo de detalle todo lo que ha vivido; Zach, por su parte, piensa que es extraño que Susan mencione más a Amelia Bones que a sus padres, ¿será que los odia? Zach se muere de ganas por saber la respuesta, por el bien de la curiosidad, sin embargo piensa que quizá a sus padres y a su prima no les haga ni pizca de gracia que ande tocando un tema tan íntimo como ese.

Trata de deshacerse de esa idea mientras continúa escuchando la historia, lo que no está siendo tan fácil como lo ha previsto.

—Zach…

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no me digas así?

—Vale. Zacharias, ¿cuándo volveremos a estar con tu prima? Desde que hemos llegado a Hogwarts sólo la he visto en los pasillos —dice Susan concediéndole el capricho a Zach, al menos por lo que restaba de la noche.

Zach no está muy de acuerdo con la idea.

Separadas Sally y Susan son excesivamente habladoras, no quiere tener que aguantar de nuevo una conversación entre ellas.

—No estoy seguro que tengamos tiempo…

—Lo encontraremos —asegura ella.


	21. Cualquier cosa es posible

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

El reto consiste en escribir durante cinco minutos.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa es posible**

* * *

Mientras Zach y Michael están hablando de trivialidades, para ver si pueden tener algo en común.

Sally y Susan están contándose sobre lo que ha pasado en estos meses que no han podido juntarse ya sea por una razón o por otra.

Están en el período libre, un viernes, así que han decidido reunirse a la sombra de un árbol en lugar de alguna parte concurrida del interior del castillo donde seguramente tuviesen que soportar las miradas indiscretas de los cotillas, que siempre abundan.

El resto del primer año todavía no ha llegado a su final sin embargo, si se sigue a este ritmo, puede que hasta ganen la Copa de las Casas.

¿Quién sabe?

Cualquier cosa es posible si se intenta con ganas y no se rinden.


End file.
